Mosquito
Mosquito był byłym członkiem Militaires Sans Frontières, który stał się dowódcą prywatnych sił o nazwie ,,Mosquito Stinger Force" po wydarzeniach z operacji ,,Koń trojański XOF", podczas których zniszczono PMC w którym pracował. Biografia Incydent Peace Walkera Podczas działań Big Bossa na terenie Nicaragui, Mosquito postanowił dołączyć do Militaires Sans Frontières jako wolontariusz, i pomagać legendarnemu Snake'owi jak tylko mógł. Incydent Ground Zeroes Po wstąpieniu do MSF, Mosquito stacjonował w Mother Base. Jednak był on nieświadomy przetrwania Paz Ortegi Andrade oraz schwytania Chico. Gdy żołnierze XOF zaatakowali Mother Base, przeżył, ale wydarzenia znacznie przeraziły go, zmuszając go do zerwania kontaktów z jego towarzyszami, oraz paranoi, że grupa, która zaatakowała Mother Base została wysłana tylko po to, by zrobić czystkę. Ostatecznie, lata w izolacji były bezlitosne dla niego, co spowodowało, że jego poczucie lojalności zniknęło. W końcu dowiedział się plotki od anonimowego źródła, że jego były dowódca w MSF, Big Boss, sprzedał wszystkich swoich towarzyszy, aby mógł się ukrywać, i wierzył w to ze względu na fakt, że Big Boss był nieobecny w Mother Base tamtego dnia (w rzeczywistości, jego nieobecności spowodowana tym, że podczas ataku na Mother Base, Big Boss musiał wyruszyć na Kubę, aby uratować Chico i Paz), więc postanowił założyć swoje własne prywatne siły, Mosquito Stinger Force, wzorując ją na MSF dokładnie tak, jak to było przed atakiem i próbował pomścić swoich towarzyszy, atakując Diamond Dogs, z powodu ich domniemanych związków z Big Bossem. Celowo wzorował swoje prywatne siły na MSF w każdy możliwy sposób, ponieważ wierzył, że to będzie idealna zemsta. Incydent The Phantom Pain W 1984 roku, kiedy Diamond Dogs udało się do Afryki w celu zbadania działalności XOF, on i jego PF wykonało ich ruch, przejmując nową platformę R&D Mother Base i kilku członków personelu Diamond Dogs jako zakładników, grożąc ich zabiciem, jeśli któryś z członków Diamond Dogs spróbuje postawić stopę na ich platformie. Ostatecznie jego przejęcie zostało stłumione przez Venom Snake'a, lidera Diamond Dogs, który musiał przeniknąć sam, nawet bez pomocy pośredniej ze strony Ocelota i Kazuhiry Millera ze względu na groźby Mosquito, wraz jego PF zniszczonym wkrótce po jego klęsce. Venom Snake postanowił go ekstraktować, i właśnie wtedy dowiedział się o tym, kim w rzeczywistości był Mosquito. Zrozumiał, że był on ofiarą dezinformacji. Później, Diamond Dogs znalazło bastion PF Mosquito, w którym rozkazywał. Tam, resztki organizacji próbowały ją odbudować. Venom Snake przeniknął do twierdzy i położyć kres ich planom. Za sceną Mosquito jest jednym z wolontariuszy w Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Dołączy on do MSF kiedy Heroism osiągnie wystarczający poziom. Gracz może go wysłać do jakiejkolwiek drużyny, lub zwolnić go (co nie jest kanoniczne). W przeciwieństwie do późniejszych odsłon serii, Mosquito nie pełni żadnej kluczowej roli w Peace Walkerze. Mosquito jest kluczową postacią w misji głównej "Retake the Platform" w Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Gracz może go zabić lub ekstraktować aby zakończyć misję. Jeśli zostanie schwytany, debriefing Millera dla Venom Snake'a ujawni jego tożsamości i motywy do zaatakowania Mother Base, a także pozwolić Snake'owi zdecydować, jak się z nim obejść. Mosquito ostatecznie zostanie zwolniony z aresztu i dołączy do Diamond Dogs. Miller stwierdzi, że Mosquito byłby idealny do nowo utworzonego Działu Bezpieczeństwa, jeśli gracz ma połączenie z internetem wymagane w celu budowania Forward Operation Base. Istnieje 10 misji bocznych które posiadają niepokornych żołnierzy, którzy dawniej byli członkami MSF podobnymi do Mosquito, choć byli oni przedstawieni jako bardziej szaleni. Stwierdza się w oficjalnym przewodniku strategii barana w The Phantom Pain, że Mosquito to właściwie ten sam żołnierz, który pomagał Millerowi uciec z Mother Base tuż przed tym, jak zatonęła w oceanie w Ground Zeroes. Nazwa "Mosquito" pokazano jest również na plecach munduru. Jednak to zaprzecza temu, co powiedział Miller o Mosquito, i o tym, że nie wiedział dlaczego Big Boss opuścił bazę, a także nie wiedział, że wrócił, aby pomóc Millerowi i wielu ocalałym podczas bitwy z XOF. Ponadto, Miller nie rozpoznał Mosquito gdy mówił o nim podczas odprawy do misji. Jeśli gracz zignoruje telefon alarmowy Millera aby odbić platformę, po pewnym czasie Miller oddzwoni mówiąc, że dogadali się z napastnikami, ale ich przywódca, Mosquito, był w stanie uciec. Jednak nawet po tej rozmowie, misja "Retake the Platform" nie znika z listy misji i nie da się przejść dalej bez zakończenia jej. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to błąd, ale sama misja nie wydaje się zmieniać w żaden sposób. Jeżeli Venom Snake przesłucha Mosquito, zapyta on Snake'a czy to on jest Big Bossem, i czy go rozpoznaje. Podczas infiltracji twierdzy Mosquito w Evencie FOB, gracz nadal widzi oznaczenia "Diamond Dogs" na sprzęcie i budynkach tam. Można to wytłumaczyć faktem, że Mosquito kopiował wszystko, co Big Boss zrobił. Jednak bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że ta baza jest podobna do FOB gracza, gdzie tworzą własne, odrębne PF, przy czym wszystkie mają logo Diamond Dogs, więc jest to zatem niekanoniczny szczegół. Galeria Flag.jpg|Flaga PF Mosquita. GZ.jpg|Mosquito podczas ataku XOF na Mother Base. Mosquito_raiding.jpg|Mosquito podczas swojego ataku na Diamond Dogs. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:MGSVGZ Kategoria:MGSVTPP Kategoria:MGS:PW